


Sarang

by orangefriday



Series: Levi & Nico Tumblr Fics [5]
Category: Grey's Anatomy
Genre: Korean-speaking Nico, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-23
Updated: 2018-11-23
Packaged: 2019-08-28 04:53:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,098
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16716924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orangefriday/pseuds/orangefriday
Summary: Tumblr Ask: "nico whispering 'I love you" to Levi in both Korean and Italian at first but never saying it in English until levi does first, though. probably him being so sure in his feelings but not wanting to put pressure on levi so he does it to let it out in a way that won't freak him out or put him on the spot."





	Sarang

_“Joahae,_ ” Nico says to Levi once. He says it after he walks away from him at Joe’s. Lets the words go amongst the sounds of clinking glasses and scattered celebratory cheers.  


It’s a bold statement after only meeting Levi two days ago. Two days ago, he had only wanted to  _focus_. Focus on his fellowship, on learning, and on his work. Grey-Sloan was going to be brutal and breaking and mending bones was what he was going to breathe, sleep, and do and only do. Two days ago, Nico hadn’t thought he would have had the time or the opportunity to do anything else but to focus. But then Levi appears, unassumingly and almost out of thin air. Nico doesn’t notice him until he’s drilling bone and cutting metal and it’s a great feeling. Doing what you love and at the same time, possibly finding that special  _someone_. So even though it’s only been two days, he says it anyway and likes the way it sounds and the surprised way Levi had stared after Nico.

_Ne-ga joahae._

He hopes to say it again to Levi over drinks at Joe’s. But Nico’s not sure if Levi would say it back. He wills the intern to say it or at least give him  _something_ along the lines. Pretty soon, he’s searching for Levi in the hospital halls, hoping turned corners and opened doors would reveal him to Nico.

So when Levi is assigned to ortho, Nico is thrilled. Jumps at the chance to know more about Levi. Dares to pry into Levi’s nervous, flittering mind.

“Do you have a boyfriend or something?” he asks. Watches the way Levi answers him. How he starts with something but turns the tables around on Nico and becomes the one that’s searching for answers. It’s interesting. It’s proving to be a challenge but one Nico is happy to take.

_No na joahae?_

He gets his answer soon enough. They’re in the elevator and all of Nico’s careful focus, slow inquisitions, and planning drowns in the wake of his mind thinking,  _jeongmal joahae._

It’s still how he feels as he walks away from Levi. He feels it still when he’s near Levi in the days that follow. He wishes he could say differently. Wishes he could just say,  _I don’t like you. I don’t want to like you. I can’t like you. I can’t be with you._

But it’s useless. Nico falls for Levi anyway. When Levi fights him, braves the winds to save him, and when he stands up for himself, it’s like the world stops and everything Nico’s always held tight loosens and moulds to the shape of  _Levi._

So  _joa_  becomes  _sarang._

It’s another fast and bold realization. It hits him square in the chest in the ambulance and takes the breath right out of him. He’s listening to Levi, who is relentlessly pouring out his truth to Nico and Nico knows the storm outside is fiercebut the man before him is no match for it.

He kisses Levi then. Knows he has to if he wants to survive the turbulent waves of emotions going through Nico’s own soul. He never knew he could feel this way and this much for anyone.

Nico’s heart is  _full_  and he knows, looking into the murky deep greens of Levi’s eyes, what this was and will be.

But he doesn’t dare tell Levi this. It’s already hard enough admitting it to himself. So Nico keeps his cool.

When he catches Levi’s eyes from across the surgical field, he tells Levi it’s because he likes how flustered the other doctor gets. When he grabs Levi after rounds and pushes him up against the rattling racks of the storage room, taking in the intoxicating scent of Levi, he tells Levi it’s because he can’t wait to kiss him. And when they’re alone, just being together, sitting in front of the TV with socks on and legs tangled up together, Nico can’t help but revel in the beauty that is Levi and just tells Levi that he’s fun to be with.

Nico doesn’t say what he  _really_  feels.

It’s not something he thinks he should be feeling. Not this soon and not this much. It’s not something you say so soon lest you  _want_  to be seen at the edge of insanity. But he does and he can’t deny it. And Nico is someone who will try things before shutting them down. It’s why he tests, it’s why he questions, and analyzes.

But he is not as bold as his feelings so he whispers it in the dark to unhearing ears, testing it on his lips.

_“Saranghae.”_

Levi’s lashes flutter and Nico’s mapping out the other man’s face with his fingers. Feels the straight bridge of Levi’s nose, the divot of Levi’s soft lips, and roughness of his beard. Nico’s own mouth flirts with Levi’s warm sleeping breaths.

Seattle’s night lights dances on Levi’s sleeping face and Nico takes in the sight with bated breath.

So he tries it out again, his lips pressed against Levi’s,  _“Saranghae._ ”

And Nico wants to say it again as he feels Levi kissing him back. Even in sleep, Levi knows just how to completely enrapture Nico.

Levi is  _captivating_.

Nico lets out a shaky breath as they pull apart, says  _saranghae,_ and kisses Levi again. The beating of his heart is louder than his words so he says it again, louder this time. Feels the words form on his tongue and gives it all to Levi.

“Levi,” he breathes, pulling Levi closer until their bodies are pressed completely against each other and still, Nico thinks this isn’t enough so he says it again,  _“Levi, Saranghae.”_

He only wishes Levi could understand. Hopes he feels the same and yearns for him to say it back.

“Love you, too,”

Nico almost stops breathing and stills, lips still touching Levi’s and he feels Levi’s laugh before he hears it. Levi kisses him anyway, seemingly trying to bring Nico back to life.

And Levi says it again, clearer and voice less dipped in sleep. His words will echo in Nico’s mind for  _weeks._  “I love you, Nico.” Another kiss. “I love you too.”

Nico is still frozen, lost but heart teeming with  _everything,_ with  _love,_  with  _Levi._

Later, when they’re swimming in the afterglow, skin bare with sweat and chests heaving, Levi tells Nico, with lazily half open eyes that play with the light from the rising sun, that he doesn’t need to know the words or the language to understand him.

He just knew.

**Author's Note:**

> send me fic prompts at [@glassesandkim](http://glassesandkim.tumblr.com)!


End file.
